Twisted Legacy
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Moira and Banshee break up and Moira needs some space from him. Where does he end up? the Xavier Institute, of course! What will the students think of her? How will Charles react to his ex-fiancé showing up unexpectedly? Moira/Charles, Jean/Scott
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or the X-me Comics or any of the characters, and I do not make money from these writings.

Twisted Legacy

Pairings: Charles/Moira, Jean/Scott

Warnings: AU/AR, M/F, Language, oral, hj/fingering, Preg, SoloF, SoloM, violence WIP

I'm using ideas from the animated series BASED on the comics and toying with them, I'm mixing some ideas from Ultimate X-Men as well, but takes place in X-Men Evolution! Will have Sexual situations, but won't be too graphic!

I'm gonna have some Banshee bashing in here! Literally and figuratively! I really don't like him much! Just giving some fair warning!

Background on my version: Moira and Charles were engaged shortly after college, but when Xavier was drafted he returned to find her married to another man. After that he traveled around the world, lost the use of his legs and then started the Xavier Institute. The Legacy Virus has been around for a year and Moira MacTaggert has had it for 6 months now. Some unnamed mutants have died from it but so far it hasn't become too widespread. Two years ago, before Xavier recruited the students he has in X-Men Evolution, Proteus, Moira and Charles' son (he didn't know about until then) was killed when his powers went rampant. Colossus, along with Storm, Beast, Wolverine, Angel and Betsy Braddock were all there when it happened. Colossus crushed him under a car to stop his rampage. I think that covers everything, feel free to ask questions if you're confused about something.

Summary: Moira and Banshee break up and Moira needs some space from him. Where does he end up? the Xavier Institute, of course! What will the students think of her? How will Charles react to his ex- fiancé showing up unexpectedly?

Chapter 1-Unexpected Visitor

Moira rubbed her temples and stared blankly out the window of the taxi as she remembered the argument she had with Banshee earlier that morning.

*Flashback*

"You have the Legacy Virus?" Banshee said astonished, "How's it possible?" He had found the data on her computer just now.

"Ah don' know." she responded shaking her head.

"How long have you had it?" He asked irritated that she had kept it from him.

"Aboot 6 months now." His eyes widened so far she thought they'd fall out of his head.

"Six months!" He yelled angrily, throwing his arms up. "You've kept it from me this whole time!"

"Aye, ah didn' wan' ta worry ya."

"Fur fuks sake Moira! Its _always_ secrets wit' ya, that's yur problem! Can't ya let _anyone_ close?" He asked, sighing heavily. "Ah can't do it anymore! Ah can't have a relationship wit' someone who keeps so many things from me, its over Moira! Have a nice life!" He yelled, storming out and slamming the door to the lab behind him. Moira sighed heavily as she headed to her room to pack. 'Its fur the best, Ah just need ta get away from him fur a while, then ah'll get back ta work on th' Legacy Virus.'

*End Flashback*

And that's how Moira MacTaggert ended up in front of the Xavier Institute just outside of Bayville. She paid the cabby and got her luggage out, forcing a smile she headed to the door.

X X X X X X X X

"You cheated Jean!" Bobby yelled accusingly.

"Ya!" Spyke agreed. "That's the 3rd time you've won today!" Jean shook her head angrily.

"I don't cheat at poker!" She growled, hands on her hips as her tamper flared.

"She doesn't need to cheat, you guys just suck at cards!" Kitty said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Jean called out, eager for the distraction. She hurried down the hall and into the main foyer. She opened the door to an unfamiliar woman. "Hello I'm Jean Grey can I help you?" she asked politely, noticing the luggage on the ground with interest.

"Aye, ah'm here ta see Charles Xavier," The red-headed woman answered. "He probably knows ah'm here already, but if ya could be so kind ta tell him Moira's here ta see him, 'twod be greatly appreciated." Moira then pulled her bags into the room and closed the door behind her. Jean looked at her astounded.

"Uh…I'll go tell him then." She turned to head out of the foyer, looking confused.

"I already know ur a mutant and ur powers. Just tell him telepathically, it'll save us some trouble." Jean blinked at her shocked, then nodded. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the Professor.

*Professor?* She questioned.

*Yes Jean?* She heard his reply.

*There's someone here to see you, her name is Moira.*

*Moira! I 'see' now, tell her I'll be there in just a minute.*

*All right.* she responded, opening her eyes. "He'll be here in a minute." Moira nodded. "I'll be just down the hall if you need anything."

"All right, thanks Jean." She replied, leaning on the door looking completely exhausted. Jean headed around the corner and ran into a group of curious students.

"What are you all…?"

"Shhh!" Someone growled quietly, "We want to find out how she knows the Professor!" Jean sighed and rolled her eyes, but kept quiet as they all heard the Professor's wheelchair roll into the foyer. The group leaned foreward around the corner to see the two talking.

"Moira!" Charles smiled warmly at her, taking her hands in his once he was in range. "How have you been?" He questioned softly, they'd last spoken over a year ago.

"Och, ah've been better Charles," she answered, placing a lingering kiss on his cheek, squeezing his hands briefly before pulling back and running her hands through her hair wearily. "So much has happened these past two years, ah feel ah deserve a break. If ya don' mind me stayin' here a while that is."

"You're always welcome here Moira, even if it's only for a few days."

"Thank ya," She leaned down to hug him tightly. Surprised he hugged her back tightly. "Its so good ta see ya Charles." She whispered against his neck before pulling back.

"You too Moira, we really should talk more often, its been too long!" Moira had to swallow the sudden lump in her throat before she could respond. 'That's because yur too perceptive! Ya would have noticed something was wrong wit' me!' She thought, depressed by that thought. She really had missed the long talks she and Charles used to have.

"We really should." She agreed, smiling faintly at him. Noticing her distant behavior Xavier frowned. 'Something's not right!' He realized.

"After you get settled into a guest room, why don't I take you to dinner? We can have a relaxing evening away from everything else. I know you work too hard most of the time."

"Aye, that would be wonderful."

"Wait for me down the hall there and I'll show you to your room." She nodded and headed out of the foyer. "You know," he stated loudly, "Eavesdropping is extremely rude, Logan will be seeing to your punishment tomorrow morning!" And with that he pulled Moira's luggage onto his lap, then rolled after the Irish woman.

"Oh man!" Spyke groaned. "Logan's always harsh with punishments!"

"Yea!" Kitty agreed. "Last time we were punished I was sore for like, a month!" Jean frowned after her mentor.

"I think I'm gonna follow them tonight." She stated suddenly.

"What!" Scott yelled. "Are you trying to get into trouble! I mean come on! The Professor would know you were spying on him!" Jean shook her head fiercely.

"I'm sure I can shield my mind from him, besides, I think he's fairly distracted by Moira, something's going on."

"Ah, you're crazy!" Spyke stated before turning around and heading down the hall. "I'm not that curious!" Everyone but Scott agreed and left, muttering about how much trouble the two of them were going to get into.

"You do realize this is stupid, don't you?" Scott questioned, turning to look at her.

"Yes," She started, smiling lightly at him. "But I'm going to do it." He nodded at her before sighing slightly.

"Alright, but I'm coming with you." He knew she would go with or without him, so why not go with and spend some quality time with her while he had the chance? "I just hope we can get through the night without getting caught!"

X X X X X X X X

"Moira…Moira!" She vaguely heard Charles' voice through the haze in her mind. She felt a sudden pressure on her hand and looked down, her eyes followed the arm attached to the hand on hers, finally resting on Charles' face. She blinked blearily at him, trying to focus on what he was saying. 'Ah shouldn' have had tha' third glassa wine.' She thought fuzzily. "You don't look so good, are you feeling alright?" He asked concerned.

"Hmmm…my head's a wee bit fuzzy," She replied smiling a little too widely as she flipped her hand around to squeeze his own. Charles called the waiter over to pay for dinner. He then helped Moira to her feet, leading her out of the restaurant.

X X X X X X X X

Jean sighed, head pounding from using her powers so long. She had slipped into a lone man's mind near where the Professor and Moira were sitting, to hear their conversation. The only things she had learned was that Moira was working on the Legacy Virus and she'd just broken up with someone named Sean. She relayed this to Scott as they hid in a doorway a little ways from the restaurant as Charles and Moira headed outside.

"They didn't talk about anything else that referred to their relationship at all!" Jean sighed in frustration.

"Maybe we should just head back to the Mansion." She shook her head and stealthily headed after the two. Scott sighed in irritation. 'Never try to persuade a woman to do anything she doesn't want to.' Quickly he hurried after her.

X X X X X X X X

Charles took a shortcut down an alley next to the restaurant, trying to keep Mora upright as much as possible.

"This is so refreshin' Charles!" She laughed merrily, tripping suddenly. Charles quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her around. Off balance Moira stumbled onto his lap, she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "Oh…hullo!" She giggled as their faces were a few inches apart. He looked at her cheerful face, eyes roaming down farther as he remembered how she looked naked, her eyes filled with passion and love. 'She's probably going to kill me for this when she remembers, but fuck it! I'll take whatever she gives me.'

Quickly he leaned foreward and kissed her, his hands cupping her face as she kissed back. 'She's only kissing back because of the alcohol!' He told himself, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling gently at it as his hands roamed slowly down her back to slide up her skirt and cup her perfectly round ass… "Fuck!" He gasped, pulling away from her mouth and pushing her off him. "Come on we should go." he waved absently at her to follow as he headed down the ally.

'What was I thinking?' He berated himself, 'If she wasn't drunk, she'd never have let me do that! She couldn't feel the same way about me after all these years…I mean she never even told me I had a son! Goes to show how deep her feelings for me were…if anyone should be mad it SHOULD be me…and yet…' He sighed heavily as he waited for Moira to catch up to him. She followed unsteadily after, feeling lightheaded but not from the alcohol this time.

Charles stopped at the car, finally sensing Jean and Scott following behind them. 'Damn!' He growled at himself. 'I've really let my concentration slip!' He barely managed to keep his voice steady as he sent telepathically to her. *Jean!* She winced behind the dumpster around the corner. *Would you be so kind as to drive us home? I'm rather tired now and don't think I can concentrate enough to drive.*

*Of course Professor!* She responded, internally cursing herself for getting caught. "Come on Scott, we're caught!" Groaning, he followed her around the corner to face Professor Xavier.

"Jean will drive the two of us home, Scott you drive your car home. After your session with Logan tomorrow, we will talk about this but right now I just want to go home to sleep." Both teenagers nodded sullenly as they headed to the separate vehicles and started home.

tbc

Please let me know what think!


	2. Chapter 2

Solo Female and Male masturbation in this chapter!

Chapter 2-Denying the Truth

Jean headed out with Moira and Charles in the back of the car. "Uh…" she started, unsure of how to start. Charles sighed slightly, rubbing his face tiredly.

"I'm not mad, Jean." He responded, knowing she was worried about that. "I just wish you had thought to ask me if you wanted to know about my relationship with Moira instead of going behind my back."

"I'm sorry, Professor."

"I know, its alright. I…have kept a lot of my past a secret from all of you, I can tell you about some of it tomorrow." She nodded and watched him lean against the back of the seat, closing his eyes in exhaustion.

Jean's eyes widened as she saw Moira, through the rearview mirror, as she placed her hand high on Charles' thigh. 'She looks quite drunk!' She thought, amused by her behavior. Moira slowly moved her hand higher, brushing her fingers lightly against his clothed groin. His eyes flew open as his head jerked up, his hand quickly snagging her wrist. Jean stifled a laugh at the stern expression on his face. 'Its like he's going to scold her!'

Charles firmly pushed her hand away, frowning deeply. Moira mumbled something inaudibly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he tried to pry her arms off to no avail. Sighing heavily, feeling a pounding headache start in the back of his head. "How much longer?" he mumbled, after several minutes too tired to see where they were.

"We're here, I'll get your chair." He said something incoherently as she quickly headed around the car, unfolding his chair and helped him pry Moira off him.

"Come on Moira!" He called out once he was settled in the wheelchair, earning him a lapful of giggling Irish-woman. Jean couldn't hold back the laughter this time, doubling over as she struggled to breathe properly. Charles glared daggers at her, then headed through the garage and into the house. Scott pulled into the garage as Jean finally managed to right herself, smiling gleefully at the door. He raised his eyebrows at her but didn't ask what had happened.

The two of them headed through the house, but stopped suddenly as they made it to the main foyer, Charles with Moira still on his lap were stopped in the middle of the room. The two quickly hid around the corner as they watched the two.

"Moira…!" Charles gasped as she kissed the juncture of his shoulder and neck before moving up to suck a mark just below his jaw. "Damn!" He panted, unconsciously tilting his head to the side allowing her better access. "Even drunk she remembers my sweet spots!" he mumbled as her fingers found his nipples, rubbing them through the fabric until they hardened. "This has gotten out of hand!" He growled, biting his lip hard as she ground against his erection. He quickly slid into her mind and forced her to sleep. Moira slumped against his shoulder as he sighed heavily. "Fuck!" He groaned, rubbing his forehead as he headed down the hallway to deposit his guest in her room.

"Oh my god!" Jean breathed in surprise.

"Wow!" Scott said, eyes wide with shock. "That…was unusual!"

"Yea," Jean agreed, turning to look at her companion. "The Professor didn't seem too disturbed by her actions…I think he was trying not to…you know!" she stopped suddenly embarrassed.

"What?" Scott asked curiously.

"Uh…he wanted to…fondle her." She mumbled, flushing a darker red.

"Oh…" He cleared his throat, shaking his head in wonder. "They must have some intimate history." He mused before heading off to his rooms. "I'll see you tomorrow Jean."

"Yea." She agreed before heading off to her own rooms, too tired to think through what had happened that night.

X X X X X X X X

Charles managed to roll Moira into bed, pulling her shoes off before slipping her under the covers. As he was getting ready to turn, a hand gripped his wrist. "Charles?" He looked over at her, groaning internally as she gave him such a pleading look it took his breath away. She always used to give me that look when she wanted something, he sighed and moved closer. 'It always works!' "Please, will ya stay wit' me tonight?" She questioned softly, squeezing his hand slightly.

"Sure, Moira." He refrained from adding he'd do anything for her as he quickly transferred himself to the bed, pulling his shoes off before sliding under the covers. She frowned slightly at him before pulling his jacket off, tossing it over the side of the bed and untucked the white shirt underneath. She then quickly discarded her bra without taking her shirt off, throwing it randomly before snuggling into the covers. Moira mumbled a goodnight and promptly fell asleep. 'Moira's going to kill me for this in the morning.' He mused before falling asleep as well.

X X X X X X X X

Moira woke to a bright light shining in her face, a pounding in her head and a weight on her chest. "What the fuk!" She growled as she vaguely remembered what had happened last night. "Charles Xavier…!" she yelled, ready to kick him out of the bed, but stopped suddenly. She blushed brightly as she noticed how they were twined together. Her blouse had come partially undone and Charles' head lay on her exposed breast, his breath tickling her hardened nipple. His hand had found its way partially up her skirt and lay on her upper thigh. 'Shit! He's got an erection as well!' She growled as she felt it pressing insistently against her leg.

She tried to shift out of his grasp but he just tightened his hold on her, pressing his face harder into her chest, mumbling incoherently. "Charles!" She gasped as the hand on her thigh suddenly dipped below the waistband of her underwear, stroking her suddenly wet folds. She whimpered, her hips involuntarily bucking against his hand, she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. 'God! How easy 'twod be ta…just let him...' Groaning her disappointment at having to stop him, she slapped him lightly across the face, knowing him well enough that would be the only way to wake him when he was like this.

He jerked like he'd been electrocuted, eyes going wide as he realized what he was doing. Charles slid his hand out of her underwear, quickly rolling to the side pulling his legs with as he covered his face with his arm. "Um…sorry Moira," He muttered, voice laden with embarrassment. "Its…been a long time since…I had company in bed."

"Aye." She said, voice tinged with slight anger. Whether it was at him for what he was just doing, or at herself for not letting him continue even she didn't know.

"Look…" he started, sitting up to look over at her. "I'm sorry, about last night."

"Ya should be!" she agreed, lashing out at him. "Um…ah am too." He blinked, his confusion evident on his normally calm face.

"Why are you sorry? I kissed you first."

"But ah was the one who drank so much!" Shrugging suddenly she slid out of the bed, Charles watched her stretch showing off her lower back as the shirt rode up slightly. "It dosn' matter, ah'm gonna shower."

"Hmmm." Charles said, trying to pull his eyes away from her. He failed miserably as she undid her shirt while walking to the adjoining bathroom, discarding it before heading in and shutting the door behind her. "God!" He growled at himself. His erection throbbed painfully as old memories of the fiery red-head resurfaced. Moira had always been so responsive to him, and he could admit…he missed her terribly. It took all of his restraint not to follow her into the bathroom as he remembered how amazing their love had been. And it wasn't just the sex…he remembered everything…things he'd forgotten about long ago hit him hard, wrenching at his heart painfully.

He quickly released his pulsing cock, moaning softly at the relief such a simple action caused him. With memories of his former love as she looked writhing under his tantalizing ministrations he stroked himself purposefully. Surrounded by her scent enhanced his pleasure, but also that she'd never be his again.

He found himself sobbing slightly, feeling the sting of tears as he quickened his pace. 'Why do you tease me like this!' He thought, whimpering as he came weakly, not really feeling the pleasure anymore. Cleaning himself off with tissue from the bedside table, he quickly did up his pants before slipping his legs over the bed to put on his shoes. 'Its…been a long time, since I've thought about…how I felt after returning from the war only to find Moira engaged to someone else!'

He grabbed his jacket on the way out, shutting the door behind him as he retreated to his room. 'I was so devastated! And now she's here, and I'm in the same position! She may go back to Banshee, or not…but I doubt she'd ever come back to me!' Sighing heavily he showered and changed his clothes before heading off to breakfast.

X X X X X X X X

Moira let the water run over her as she settled on the bottom of the shower, two fingers slid inside herself as her other hand played lazily with her clit. She wasn't picturing anything at all really, just doing it. Charles' ministrations had set her body on fire, every one of her strokes sent an electric charge through her body. Shivering she tried to remember the last time she'd felt like this…and realized the only person who made her feel like this was…

Pushing that thought quickly away, she moved faster moaning as she found just the right pace. Her orgasm rushed her like an oncoming train and when she thrust hard, she fell over the edge crying out loudly at the intense feeling. Her body was wracked with spasms as she came down from her high. Shivering, she washed the remains of her pleasure off and turned off the shower. Drying off and heading into the bedroom in just a towel.

She frowned slightly as she noticed the empty bed. 'Its not like ah wanted him ta stay!' she snorted angrily at herself, throwing the towel to the floor she sunk into the sheets, inhaling the lingering scent of Charles. She thought she could smell that familiar muskiness of her former lover, then shook that thought out of her head. "Jus' yur mind playin' tricks on ya Moira!" she muttered, burying her face deeper into the pillow Charles had lain on. "And stop bein' stupid! Ya want him back and ya know it!'

Sighing heavily, she nestled herself into the comfort of the bed wishing he was still there to warm her with his strong arms. 'But how could he ever want me back? After what ah've done to him?' She frowned at that thought and was about to fall asleep again when her phone rang. Groaning she rolled over to answer the cell phone on the bedside table. "Hello?" She asked extremely irritated.

"Moira! Where the bloody hell r ya!" Sean's voice yelled angrily through the phone. "Ah've been lookin' fur ya all mornin'!" Moira snorted, her anger flaring.

"Its non o' ur business where ah am!" She growled. "As ah recall, ur the one who dumped me!"

"Ah was angry Moira! Please come back so we can talk!"

"No Sean! Ah've given ya a couple o' chances before! Angry or not ya don' get anymore! Ah'll come back to Muir Island only so ah can work on th' Legacy Virus, and only after ah've had a good long break! Goodbye Sean!" She closed the phone angrily and tossed it on the bedside table and rubbed her face furiously. "Damn it!" Moira growled, slipping out of the bed, she pulled out a pair of jeans underwear and a green sweater to wear, then had to search the room for her bra. Once she was properly dressed, she headed down to the kitchen to get breakfast.

X X X X X X X X

Moira entered the kitchen to find Storm, Hank and Charles eating breakfast at the table. "No one else is up yet?" She questioned, surprised as it seemed unusual that none of the students were awake at 9:00 even on a Saturday.

"Oh they're up alright!" Hank chuckled. "Logan's running most of them ragged in the Danger Room right now! I heard they were being punished for eavesdropping."

"Humm…ah see." She headed to one of the cupboards to grab a bowl and cereal. Charles' eyes followed her as she fixed her breakfast.

"Charles? Is that a hicky?" Storm asked curiously, pointing at the mark. Moira just about dropped her bowl as she headed to the table. Charles' hand slid up to the mark just below his jaw, the slight tint of pink in his cheeks giving away his embarrassment as he spoke steadily.

"I don't recall!" he muttered as Moira sat next to him. Both Storm and Hank shared a look, shrugging slightly as they finished their breakfast and left the room, leaving the two friends alone. Moira ate a little as Charles finished his food and put his plate in the dishwasher.

"Um…Charles?" Moira questioned as he rolled back to stop next to her.

"Yes?" He asked, watching her curiously as she struggled to speak. "What's wrong?"

"There's somethin' ah…ah need ta tell ya…" She trailed off as Jean stepped into the room, Logan having just calling the 'training' quits.

"Do you still want to talk to me and Scott?" She asked cautiously. He nodded and waved her off. *I'll be along shortly to my office.* He said to her telepathically, she nodded and slipped out the door.

"Go ahead Moira." He stated as if there had been no interruption.

"No…its alrigh'..." she mumbled, standing and heading towards the door only to be stopped by Charles' hand gripping her wrist gently.

"Please Moira! We used to be so close, why can't you tell me what's wrong!"

"Ya could just read my mind."

"I…don't like invading your privacy." He sighed suddenly, letting go of her. "But if you can't trust me enough to tell me, maybe I should."

"Ah promise…we'll talk aboot it later!" She moved closer and kissed him softly on the lips. "Go to yur X-Men Charles! Ah'll be fine by meself." With that she headed out the door, disappearing around the corner. Charles blinked after her, running his tongue lightly across his lips to taste the sweetness of her kiss. He frowned at her barely touched food as he cleaned up, then headed off to his office.

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sex scene this chapter! Let me know if it's too graphic!

Chapter 3-Massage Therapy

Charles looked at the two students in front of his desk, sighing slightly as they settled into the chairs. "Alright, what do you want to know first?"

"Well…first, how do you know Moira?" Jean asked softly.

"I knew that would be your first question…" He muttered, frowning at her. "I met her back in college, we fell in love and were engaged after we were out of school. Then I was drafted into the war. When I came back, she'd married another man." He said softly, staring down at his hands. "I was…devastated, we didn't talk for years. And when we did, it was mostly related to the research she had done with mutants." He paused briefly, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Two years ago," He continued, looking back at the two students with sad eyes. "I found out…she was pregnant when I was sent to war…she had my son and never told me." Both Jean and Scott's eyes widened at that declaration. "He was a powerful mutant named Proteus. His powers dealt with reality warping and the ability to…jump into other bodies, taking possession of them for a time. Several of my past students, had to face him and ended up killing him. I…never even knew him." He stopped his story, staring at his desk.

"I…don't know what to say, Professor." Jean said softly.

"Its…alright Jean, Moira had a tougher time than me." He sat in silence for a while before looking up at the two of them. "Is there anything else you want to know?" Both of them shook their heads, and stood up to leave. Charles nodded and waved them out the door.

Once outside the room, Jean turned to Scott. "That's so awful!"

"Yea," Scott agreed, slipping his arm around her shoulder as they headed down the hallway. "I don't know how he could live with his love suddenly marrying someone else while having his child hidden from him. He's a strong man, that's for sure."

X X X X X X X X

Moira sat in the medical lab staring at her research on the computer. Hank had gone upstairs a little while ago, and she was grateful. What she had to do now she didn't need anyone to see. She had brought a case with her labtop down to the lab earlier that day, intending to run a few tests with the equipment here hoping she'd have better luck with a cure for the Legacy Virus.

She hadn't let Hank know what she was working on, not wanting him to find out she had the Legacy Virus and was using her own blood for the tests. He finally had said he was heading off to dinner politely asking if she wanted to go, Moira had declined, saying she wasn't hungry. She had some business to take care of that she didn't need anyone to find out about.

Sighing heavily, she took out a syringe and filled it with the liquid from the test she'd just made. 'Time to find out if ah can cure the virus or not.' She made a tourniquet on her upper arm, she clenched and unclenched her hand to pump the blood through her arm revealing the largest vein. Placing the tip of the needle in the vein, she injected the entire content into her bloodstream.

It didn't take long for the pain to make its appearance. She gasped loudly as it felt like fire was racing through her veins, dropping the syringe she fell to the floor and curled up, convulsing from the agony that raced through her body. Tears formed in her eyes as she shuddered violently.

Moira was thankful she hadn't eaten since breakfast or she would have been throwing it up by now. 'God! Ah don' remember it hurtin' like this before!' Clenching her teeth together she stayed like that for several minutes before the convulsions stopped suddenly. Sighing a breath of relief she managed to sit up and find a clean syringe.

She withdrew a sample of her blood with the syringe, then took off the tourniquet and pulled down her sleeve. Moira managed to pull herself into her chair, and began running her blood through some tests. Once that was taken care of she placed a few drops of blood on a slide and slid it under a microscope. As she looked she felt tears of anger and frustration well up, there was nothing different from the last time she had tested herself.

The pain came again, shooting through her quickly. Groaning she fell to the floor again, pulling her legs up to her chest as she curled on her side again. 'Damn it! Ah'm never gonna get rid of this damn virus!' It took almost an hour for the convulsions and pain shooting through her to finally stop, she stayed there, unable to move from exhaustion.

X X X X X X X X

'That was probably the longest dinner we've ever had!' Charles mused as everyone finally finished after about an hour. He suddenly realized he hadn't seen Moira since breakfast. Frowning at himself for not realizing she wasn't there for dinner, he telepathically scanned the house and found her in the lab.

He hurried there, feeling something strange coming from her. As he rolled into the lab he saw Moira curled up on the floor with a syringe lying next to her. "Moira!" He gasped in horror, hurrying to her he pulled her up into his lap. She looked at him with a pained expression on her face.

"C-charles!" She gasped, tears springing to her eyes. Hank stepped into the room, freezing as he saw the two of them, he quickly stepped out of the room listening intently as they talked. "Ah…have th' Legacy Virus!" Moira forced the words out as tears ran down her face.

"W-what?" Charles exclaimed, eyes widening as Hank gasped so softly, neither heard him. "That's…impossible!"

"Ah know! But its true, ah've had it aboot 6 mont's now. Ah've made a little progress on a cure, it slows the progression of the virus, but the serum is quite painful when injected."

"Why didn't you tell me! I…could have helped you!" He cried out through the lump in his throat, eyes stinging with tears as he held her tightly.

"No, Charles," She whispered, stroking his head softly. "Ya couldn't have done anythin' ta help me."

"I could have been there for you!" He sobbed, pulling back to look to look at her face. "Why do you feel you need to keep such important things from me? We've been through so much, I just want to be able to help!"

"God, ah'm so sorry Charles!" Moira brushed his tears away, stroking his face gently as she looked into his eyes with such a sad expression it tore at his heart. "Ah hurt ya so much in the past, ah didn' think ya'd want ta know!"

"Damn it Moira!" He growled angrily. "How could you think that!" His voice and expression softened at her wince. "You should know by now that even if you're only my friend or colleague, I'll always want you in my life!" Tears streamed quickly down her face at his confession. "So please, for me, can you stay here for a while to see if Hank could help you find a cure?" He cupped her face in his hands, brushing her tears away with feather light kisses. "If…if I lost you!" He started, voice choked with emotion. "I'd die with you!" Hank rubbed at his eyes as he listened to the sadness in Charles' voice. 'I…never knew he still felt that strongly about her!' He thought, face changing to determination. 'I will find the cure! For both their sakes!'

"Oh Charles!" Moira leaned foreward, kissing him deeply as his hands slid into her hair, tugging gently to bring her mouth harder against his as he opened it, allowing her to dominate the kiss. They kissed passionately for quite a while before they had to pull back, gasping for breath.

"And why did Sean leave you?" Charles questioned as Moira laughed.

"Got tired o' me lies, and my enthusiasm in the bedroom has been lackin' fur quite a while now. No ones been able ta satisfy me like you did Charles! Ah wonder if you still can!" Her voice turned to a husky whisper as her eyes shone mischievously. He shivered as that look caused a liquid heat to curl in his stomach.

"Are you suggesting that we…" He trailed off as she leaned foreward to nibble his lip.

"Ah…want to…um…" Moira struggled with the right words, face reddening with embarrassment.

"You don't have to explain!" He whispered, sliding his hands up the back of her shirt to un-hook her bra. "I want to see if we can have a relationship like before as well. I…still love you Moira," his hands slid up the front of her shirt up, pushing her bra out of the way as he leaned closer. "I don't know where this will lead to, but I want to find out."

"M-me too!" Moira agreed.

"I'll make you forget everything that's bothering you!" He promised as he latched his mouth onto her nipple, sucking hard on it. She gasped arching into the wet cavern, digging her nails into his shoulders. One hand slid to the controls of his chair and began rolling them backwards as the other stroked her back lightly.

"C-c-charles!" Moira gasped, face turning redder as he headed to the door. Hank dove into the nearest room, closing the door but leaving a crack to watch the two. "What are ya doin'!" She glared at the top of his head, Charles stopped moving and pulled back long enough to speak.

"You need to look up," He muttered, planting hot kisses between her breasts. "I'm using your eyes to guide us."

"What if someone sees us!" She asked still staring at his head.

"I am a telepath, my dear! I can tell where everyone is right now!" He said even though he had no intention of doing so, if someone saw them he didn't give a damn! Moira mumbled something incoherently as she looked up, still glaring. He chuckled at her and kissed his way over to her other nipple, lavishing as much attention as he did to the other as he rolled out the door and down the hall to the elevator. Once the doors opened he quickly rolled them out and down the hall.

They stopped outside his room as Moira fumbled with the door knob, pushing it open quickly as Charles rolled in, shutting the door behind them.

X X X X X X X X

"I think I'll check out Moira's data." Hank said to himself as he slipped into the lab. Heading to her laptop he settled into the chair to work on a cure. "I have to find it!"

X X X X X X X X

As soon as the door was shut, Charles tugged Moira's shit and bra off, throwing them to the floor. Flicking the light on he rolled them to the bed, surprising her by lifting her up and tossing her backwards onto the bed.

"Oh!" Moira gasped in shock, sitting up to watch him with a hungry expression as he tossed his jacked to the floor, untucking his shirt and discarding it as well. His shoes and socks were next. She watched him with interest as Charles quickly undid his pants, holding himself up with one arm as the other slid both his pants and boxers down. Once they were thrown randomly, he leaned down to remove her shoes and socks as well.

He undid her pants, slowly tugging them down. Moira squirmed slightly as she felt the muscles in her leg tighten painfully. Noticing her discomfort he stopped and looked up. "Are you alright?" He questioned, concern written over his face.

"My muscles are spasming slightly, from the serum." She looked at him apologetically, flushing with embarrassment.

"Hmmm…I have an idea, lay face down on the bed."

"What are ya goin' ta do?" She asked frowning at him.

"You should remember!" He smiled brightly at her, fishing around his bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of oil and pulling himself onto the bed. "I used to do this for you all the time" He pulled his legs a little awkwardly under himself as he settled next to Moira.

"Oh! A massage!" She exclaimed as she remembered, he nodded and she slid out of the rest of her clothes, laying face down next to him. "Ah havn' had one in such a long time."

"You should get it done more often," He commented as he rubbed the oil slowly into her, starting at her calves, easing the tension and spasms he felt there. "Damn Moira! You really are tense." He stated as he moved slowly up to her thigh. He gave the other leg the same treatment before caressing her butt briefly, then moving on to her lower back.

"You really should make a profession of this Charles," she murmured softly, moaning as he pressed just right on the base of her spine. He fanned his hands up her back, spanning the entire area easily with his large hands. Moira groaned loudly as he pressed his fingers gently into her spine, moving up and down the length several times before moving to her shoulders.

"I only give massages to people I care deeply about." He whispered, leaning down to kiss the nape of her neck softly. She gasped as his hot lips touched her skin, sending a shiver through her entire body. "Stretch your arms out, I'll work on them next." Moira complied and he slowly massaged them before instructing her to turn over.

Charles smiled warmly at her eyes half-lidded with desire. He leaned down to kiss her sweetly before getting more oil on his hands, he started at her ankles and worked his way quickly up her legs. She groaned in irritation as his fingers moved teasingly over her folds, before moving up to stroke her stomach slowly.

His hands moved up to caress her breasts softly, Moira moaned and arched into his hands. He swallowed hard as the expression in her eyes sent a sharp jolt of arousal straight to his groin.. "Charles Xavier…if ya don' take me now, ah'm gonna seriously maim ya!" He chuckled at that, stroking his fingers down her stomach to brush lovingly through her tuft of red hair.

"As you command, my fiery-tempered angel!" He whispered, smiling fondly at her as he arranged himself to lay on his back on the bed. She quickly straddled his hips, gasping loudly as she slid down his cock. Groaning at the feeling of her surrounding him, Charles gripped her hips tightly as he helped her slid up and down his hard shaft. Moira braced her hands on his chest as she thrust harder onto him, locking eyes with her lover. "God Moira!" He panted as she scraped her nails gently down his chest and stomach. "You feel even more amazing than I remember!"

"Aye, you too, my love!" Moira responded, moving at a slow pace as she lay love bites along his chest and neck. Charles groaned as she tweaked his nipples. He moved his hands to her back, tugging her down to suck a nipple into his mouth. "Yes!" She panted, picking up the pace.

"Oh…yes!" Come on…come on…come on!" Charles pulled back to gasp, thrusting Moira faster onto him. "I'm…so close!"

"God! M-me too!" Moira gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders and burying her face into his neck, muffling her scream of pleasure as she came. Charles grunted as he orgasmed, spilling his hot seed deep into her. Panting heavily, Moira collapsed onto him, nuzzling his neck and humming contentedly. "Ah…ah've missed ya so much Charles."

"Yes…I have too!" Charles agreed, stroking her back lovingly. "And its not just the sex I've missed, even though its always amazing!" Moira chuckled at that, smiling against his shoulder. "I miss…everything about you, Moira! Talking about everything with you, the way you smell, your laugh, I even miss how you look when angry. Could we…really go back to that?" He questioned her, running his fingers through her hair.

"Ah…really don' know, my dear Charles. There's only one way ta find out though."

"Yes there is." He held her for several minutes, basking in the afterglow. "How about we go shower, you're sticky." Moira laughed warmly at that.

"And who's fault is that." She muttered, nibbling his ear lobe.

"Hmmm…you're the one with the tense muscles." She slid off him, sighing as he slid out of her.

"Lets go." The two of them hurried to take a quick shower, removing the oil that had gotten on both of them. Once done they dried off and headed to bed after shutting off the light. Charles pulled her into his warm embrace, pulling the covers over them. Moira nestled into his side, taking in his intoxicating scent with every breath.

"Goodnight, my angel!" He whispered, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"Goodnigh' love!" She replied, planting a kiss on his bare shoulder, then allowed him to tuck her head under his chin, sighing in contentment as she was lulled to sleep by Charles' heartbeat.

"I'll find someway to help find a cure! That you can promise!" He tightened his hold on her possessively before kissing her head softly and falling asleep with his first true love in his arms.

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Is anyone keeping up with this story? Please let me know!

Chapter 4-Sunrise

Moira woke early in the morning, stretching luxuriously she realized Charles wasn't in bed. Glancing around the room, she saw him sitting naked in his wheelchair in front of the window. Slipping by him she headed to the bathroom to take care of her business. Once done Moira moved over to wrap her arms around her lover's chest and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Oh! Good morning, Moira." Charles turned his head around to smile at her.

"What are ya doin' up?" She asked as Charles tugged her around the chair to sit on his lap, her back to his chest.

"Oh, couldn't sleep anymore." He muttered, nuzzling her neck as his hand trailed lazily down her stomach to rest in the red curls. She shivered as he breathed hotly on her skin, slipping his fingers lower to dip into her heated core still wet from their previous lovemaking.

"Ah! C-c-charles!" She gasped as his fingers thrust sharply into her, his thumb rubbing her clit with every movement. Her hips bucked involuntarily against his hand as he planted hot kisses over her neck. She reached back to caress his head, moaning as Charles sucked a mark on her shoulder. "P-please!" She begged, rubbing her wet core against his erection.

"As you command, love!" He gripped her hips, tugging her backwards, sliding her slowly down onto his cock. Moira groaned softly at the feeling of being filled. She moved her legs from the floor to set on Charles' knees, using them as leverage to move up and down on his cock, her hands gripping the arms of his chair. Charles quickly locked the wheels on the chair before gripping Moira's hips, helping her move as he tilted her head to the side so he could kiss and nip at her neck.

Charles used his telepathy to link their pleasure together, allowing them to feel everything the other did. "Ahhh!" Moira cried out as she changed the angle of thrusting, hitting her sweet spot, sending a white hot pleasure through her body. Charles groaned at the sensation and slid one of his hands over her hip to rub at her sensitive clit. "Charles..." She groaned huskily, hands stroking the back of his head as his mouth sucked at her neck.

"Moira...my love!" He growled, moving his hand faster as her hips rolled in a circle on his. "Yes...feel me!" She gasped, moving faster as she grew close to her end. "Come for me!" Charles commanded, his voice dark and husky. Moira cried out, arching against him as she came, clenching hard around him. He grunted, spilling his seed deep within her. She collapsed against him, head lolling on his shoulder, legs sliding down his knees. They stayed like that for quite a while, until their breathing and pulse was normal again.

"Look!" Charles questioned, pointing out the window.

"It's a beautiful sunrise, Charles." Moira said as his arms wrapped around her stomach, holding her lovingly.

"Yes it is, but not as beautiful as you." She laughed softly, turning to kiss him deeply.

"Always th' romantic." Moira smiled at him. "Ah don' know aboot you, but ah need ta shower. Care to join me?" She questioned, his lips curled in response.

"I wouldn't let you go without me!" He said, rolling into the bathroom with her still on his lap.

Tbc

How'd you like it? Please let me know!


End file.
